Fast and Furious: One Lonely Night
by Richd172
Summary: This story features Mia and Dominic Toretto at their home alone. Brian is out on a case. Everyone else is where ever they are. This has two dreams and incest.


Fast and Furious: One Lonely Night

This story features Mia and Dominic Toretto at their home alone. Brian is out on a case. Everyone else is where ever they are. This has two dreams and incest.

The First Night back in the Toretto House

Brian was busy working on an case while most of the crew had split up. Litty had gone to visit her family for a week. Tej and Ramon were working at their shop. Gisele and Han had gone back to Tokyo. She had always fantasized what it is like to get pounded by her brother. Often she'd have dreams about it. Dom sometimes had dreams about her and Litty.

Mia's Dream

Mia was on top of her brother. Both of them were loving it. Dream Mia says "Oh god Dom I love it when you fuck me". Dom couldn't speak cause he was in the moment. He back to the bed and Mia gets on top. She imagines herself moaning loudly in excitement as she bounces up and down on her brothers cock. Then Dom gets on top.

All of a sudden she gets woken up by Letty. Letty says "Mia wake up we need you for something". She gets up and goes with Letty. They stop in the hall and Letty pulls Mia in for a kiss. Mia asks "Wait Letty what are we doing doing"? Letty answers back "I just thought that we were going to have some fun". Letty now looking upset at Mia. Letty know says "Please Mia just do me this one favor". Mia says "Ok" and the two start to kiss as they head back into the room.

As they are in Letty's room they start to take off the PJ shirt. Letty say "I didn't know that you don't ware a bra to bed Mia"? Then they touch their boobs together. As Mia sees Letty's boobs she says "Damn Letty you have nicer boobs than I do". Letty and Mia then take their PJ pants off. Now both of them have either panties or bra only on. They both are fully naked a go to make out. They scissor and lick each ones vigina.

The next Day

Letty says " Oh shit I'm late for work". She rushes out the door and says good bye to Mia and Dominic. No one else is in the house except for the two of them. Mia says to Dominic "Hey Dom do you want to do something fun"? Dominic answer "Sure what do you want to do"? Mia thinks for a second to herself. She answers "Let's be naked around the house". Dominic just says okay and goes to his room. Mia also goes to her room to get changed.

In Mia's room as she gets undressed, she starts to imagine her and Dom fucking. Mia then smiles to herself and says "That's the plan". She says to Dominic "Are you ready to come out Dom"? He answers "Yes I am Mia". They both count to three and open their doors. Mia looks at her brother and she thinks he looks hot. She than says "Let's go watch a movie". They both naked walk to watch a movie.

A Few minutes later

In the middle of the movie Mia looks over to Dom. She sees him jerking off either to her or someone else. Mia bends over to pick up something and feels something slapping her ass. She looks up to see Dom slapping her ass. Mia says to Dom "Why where you slapping my ass". Dom says to Mia "I saw your nice ass and I need to slap it". Mia looks at her brother with an awkward look. Then she goes over a strokes Dom's cock.

Dom says to Mia "Wait Mia we can't do this". Mia looking upset at Dom says "Please Dom just this one time I won't tell anyone". Dominic thinks for a few seconds. He answers "Okay Mia just this one time". So Mia started to suck her brother's dick. Dominic said in pleasure "Oh God Mia suck my dick". They both look at each other for a second. Mia says "Dom I want that big cock of yours inside me right know". He quickly say yes and Mia faces the TV with both legs on their right side. She stops to ask Dom "Do you have a condom"? He looks over and grabs one and puts it on. He looks at his sister and says "All set for you Mia". With that she lowers herself onto Dom's cock. She says with pleasure "UHHHHH Yes Dom place that hug cock of yours inside your little sister".

Mia then starts to bounce up and down on her brother's cock. Mia says out loud"UHHH YES"! Dominic quickly replies "UH GOD MIA"! The couch starts to rock as the two have sex. Mia says to Dominic "OH GOD Brother I love it when you fuck me". Dominic couldn't answer his little sister. Then a few minutes later Dominic stops. Mia says to Dom "Why did you stop"? Dominic answers "Sorry sis I have to go piss". She answers back "You can pee on me"? He then replies "Sorry I have a full gallon, I'll be back". He walks to the bathroom. In the TV room Mia is upset.

A minute later

Mia sees Dominic walk down the hall, but she is upset. Mia says "What took you so long"!? He answers "I had to make a huge piss so it took a long time". Mia than says "Whatever, let's just get back to it". Dom ask Mia while putting on a new condom "So do you want to do the same position or something else". Mia quickly answers "I want you to fuck me while I face away from the TV"! Dominic just says "Okay". Then Mia puts one leg on each side and lowers herself into her brother.

Both now are screaming in excitement and pleasure. Mia says "UHHHH YES DOM, FUCK YOUR LITTLE SISTER"! They both look into each other's eyes and then kiss. Dom grades Mia's boobs while she places her hands on Dom's chest. Mia screams out "Ahhhh Yes big brother fuck me harder". Dom answers back "Oh god Mia I'm fucking you hard". The Dominic cums inside his little sister which causes to get up.

As she gets up she says "I'm going to the bathroom to clean my ass I'll meet you in your room". Dominic says "Okay" and they get up to leave. Mia goes to clean herself in the bathroom. In the mean time Dom goes to his room to get ready. Later Mia walks into Dom's room. He says "So Mia let's fuck under the sheets then on top". Then Mia says "That's fine with me". She hoped into bed and starts to kiss her brother on the lips. Then she slides down to suck her brother's big cock. Dom says "Oh god Mis your so good at this".

Then Dominic reach down to grab Mia's head. Then she chocks on his cock. Mia starts to gag with her brother's cock in her mouth. She later comes out of the sheets. Then she places her brother's cock inside her. As the two are doing it the bed stars to shack. Both Mia and Dominic don't say a word. Then Mia roles over onto her stomach as her brother fucks her from behind. Mia starts to say "UHHHH Yeah Dom fuck your little sister". Dom that screams out "OH GOOOD MIA"! Then they move on top of the sheets.

Dom says to Mia "I'm going to fuck you doggy style now". Mia then nobs yes to her brother. Then she says "UHHHHH Fuck"! Again the bed starts to shack. Later Mia has her back on the bed while Dom fucks her hard. Then Dom goes to lay on the sheets as his sister places herself on top of him facing the closest. Mia says "Know I know what Letty gets everyday". Dominic says nothing to his sister. Soon after Mia his on her knees getting fucked from behind.

Dominic says "Oh god Mia I'm going to cum inside you". Mia says "Go ahead big brother". They both yell out "Yuhhhhhhh"! Dom then fills his sisters vigina up, then he cums all over Mia's back. Then Mia flops over and Dom cums all over his sister. Mia says "Well that was fun wasn't it". Dominic answers back "Yes it was but promise me you won't tell anyone". Mia says "I won't tell anyone".

The next day

At dinner Dominic, Mia, Brian and Letty all eat dinner. Letty asks "Why was the sheets in our room all messed up". Dom and Mia where trying to come up with an excuse. Then she said "I think I might of dropped something in your room". With that everyone goes back to eating.

The end

Later Scene

Mia and Dominic had left the house to go for a ride. In Mia's room there is squeaking noise coming from the room. In the room there is Letty and Brian fucking. Letty says " Oh God Brian... Fuck good".

The true end

Notes

I might be another story but I don't really know. I might do Arrow or Agents of SHIELD story next.


End file.
